


How did it come to this?

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Boys In Love, Crying, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men Crying, Or Supremefamily?, Strangefamily, Supremefamily, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, this shit is sad as hell....sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: "Stephen""Dad?"Stephen turns around and-no! No! NO! Gods no!"Tony?! Peter!""Stay strong okay?"





	How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> So like I have a question is it Strangefamily or Supremefamily? Like which do you guys prefer I'll use both I guess.

_They failed...They failed...Thanos completed with his mission. He got all 6 infinity stones and destroyed half of the universe. Stephen watched as the guardians started to disappear, each one turning to ash and floating into the air. Nebula watched shocked. Stephen sighed and reminded himself this was what needed to happen. Strength comes from pain, and light always prevails...somehow. His cloak flew in the wind broken and tattered.  Then, He saw Tony. His face twisted in pain as his stomach bleed out. His left arm was broken twisted awkwardly. Stephen's eyes clouded with tears it would be painfull to recover but Tony would survive this. He turned around looking for Peter but then-_

 

_"Stephen"_

 

_"Dad?"_

 

_Stephen turns around and-no! No! NO! Gods no!_

 

_"Tony?! Peter!"_

 

_Stephen walked forward grabbing Peter in his arms the cloak wrapping Peter protectively. Peter cried and grabbed onto his father tighter "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Dad! Please!" Stephen before he could say anything gasped when he felt Peter disappear, floating into the air as ash. He felt Tony grab his shoulder. "Strange...Somethings not right" Then he saw it. Tony disappearing into the air. Then he saw it again, and again and again everytime he was farther and farther away. Eventually he couldn't reach them and only hear their screams of pain!_

 

_\----_

 

Stephen shot up from his bed. His face wet with sweat and tears. "Baby what happened?" Stephen smiled at the voice. "Nothing...just..i had a nightmare, but it's all better now!" He smiled as Tony kissed his head. He wondered...

 

"Tony?" 

 

Tony his eyes filled with love smiled back "Yes?" Stephen grabbed his hands, "I was wondering if you would marry me, stay by my side forever." Tony then smiled but tears flew down his cheeks. His hands caressed his cheeks, "Oh Stephen, my dear Stephen! I'm so sorry. You know that I can't" Stephen didn't understand, his heart dropped nervousness filled his body. He grabbed Tony's hands "Wha-? What do you mean you can't? I know what?" Tony cried again and Stephen could see his started to fade away, the edges of his body turned to light and soon his whole body faded away. But somehow Stephen could still hear his voice. 

 

_You must know by now that all dreams have an ending. Be strong-Do it for me. Be happy my sweet prince. Don't look back._

 

 

Stephen woke up again this time alone. He looked in his hands Tony's armor piece was in his hands. He laughed sadly as he cried softly. "You idiot, how can I not look back...if you're not here." He hugged the chest piece against his chest. Then he threw it across the room. It clattered on the ground. The sound seemed to scare Peter because he ran into the room. "Dad.." 

 

Stephen couldn't hear or see, he only could feel sadness he didn't even notice when he started punching the mirror or even when the mirror broke and glass flew around him. he didn't notice Peter's arms around him. 

 

"Dad calm down. It was just a dream, just a dream."

 

Strange dug his face into Peter's shoulder. His body rattled with sobs. "I saw him Peter, he was_". Peter only shushed him, "I know dad, I know. I see him too". 

Stephen cried. How? 

 

How did it come to this?


End file.
